


And It Makes Me Feel So Fine

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: “P-put your money where your m-mouth is.” he challenged.“How about I put my mouth where your mouth is?”





	And It Makes Me Feel So Fine

“Why am I doing this, again?” Jeremy asked, pressing a gummy bear against Michael’s lips.

Michael opened his mouth so he could drop it in. He chewed and swallowed before answering. “Because you lost at mariokart.” He didn’t open his eyes or move from his reclining position on the bed.

“I’m pretty sure you cheated.”

“Lies and slander. And even if I did- which I didn’t- you have no proof. Gummy bear.”

Jeremy heaved a very put-upon sigh but gave him another gummy bear all the same. “I don’t see why you want me to do this one at a time. You usually eat them by the handful.”

“Because it annoys you. Gummy bear.”

Jeremy gave him another gummy bear. “I hate you.”

“You _love_ me. Gummy bear.”

Jeremy blushed.

Luckily for Jeremy, Michael still had his eyes closed so he didn’t see.

“What- no clever response?” Michael cracked open an eye at him.

“More that I’m stunned by your audacity.”

“Please. I’m your _favowite person_ \- you said so yourself.”

“I’m rethinking that, to be honest.”

“You think I’m gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me. You want to love me. You want to smooch me.” Michael teased, throwing his arm around Jeremy’s side and pulling him closer.

“Miss Congeniality? Really?”

“Don’t lie- you totally liked the pageant! Hey, now there’s an idea- I should get you to dress up!” He opened his other eye.

“No.”

“You got yourself a fucking life. Dressed up in evening wear.” He sang.

“ _No_. Don’t bring MSI into this.”

“Ooh or maybe the swimsuit contest. Show off all that pale skin.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows and slipped his hand up Jeremy’s shirt to caress the skin underneath it.

Jeremy blushed again, violent red, and tried not to shudder at the touch. “I-you- uh-” He stammered.

Michael smirked as he continued to stroke Jeremy’s side. “Cat got your tongue?”

Jeremy glared at him.

“Cat, you’re a kitty cat, and you dance dance dance, and you dance dance dance?” He sang. “Actually- do you even know how to dance?”

“L-like I’m g-going to tell you.”

“Never wanted to dance with nobody but you.” Michael sang, squeezing Jeremy’s side.

“M-MSI again?”

Michael shrugged. “It fit.”

“A-are you g-gonna keep doing that?”

Michael paused in stroking his side. “Do you want me to stop?”

“... It’s distracting.” He evaded.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Fuck you.”

Michael tilted his head at him. “Is _that_ what’s distracting you?”

“W-what?”

Michael withdrew his hand and pushed himself so he was sitting up facing Jeremy. “You’re thinking about sex again.” He accused, knowingly.

“W-what? N-no!”

“Are you thinking about sex with _me_?”

“I’m not thinking ab-”

“Oh really? So you won’t mind if I do this.” He moved the basin of gummy bears aside and scooted closer, crowding into Jeremy’s space. He crawled his fingers up Jeremy’s chest.

“Dude…” Jeremy batted his hand away. “Stop fucking around.”

There was a gleam in Michael’s eyes.

“No-”

But it was too late. Michael shoved Jeremy down and tugged his shirt up, blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

“Michael!” Jeremy shrieked, squirming.

Michael did not relent.

“Stooooopp!” He laughed, smacking at Michael’s face.

Michael stopped so he could fix his glasses, then very deliberately licked a stripe over Jeremy’s belly button.

Jeremy made a face. “G-gross, dude.”

“You stole the words out of my mouth, you salty skinned boy.”

“It’s not my fault you decided to lick me.”

“What if it is, though?”

“No. I’m not taking the blame for your bad decisions.”

“But you look so lickable.”

“What does that even mean?”

Michael shrugged and sat back up, pulling Jeremy up, too. “You’re also very touchable. Soft.” He demonstrated by slipping his hands back under his shirt to stroke at his sides again. 

Jeremy shivered, both from the touch and the close proximity.

“I wonder if you’re suckable.” Michael said, conversationally, wiggling his eyebrows. He smirked. “Is this doing it for you or what? C’mon- give me some feedback.”

“W-what?”

“I’m flirting with you, get with the program.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s more fun when you flirt back?”

“No, why are you f-flirting with me?”

“Because you turn an adorable shade of red when I do.”

Jeremy fought to keep his disappointment down. “S-so you’re t-teasing me. You’re not a-actually…”

Michael tilted his head again. “Do you want me to be?”

Jeremy opened his mouth a few times but couldn’t reply.

“Cuz I could be.” He licked at his lips subconsciously. “You just gotta… say the word.”

Jeremy cleared his throat. “The word.” he croaked out.

Michael stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, curling into Jeremy’s shoulder. “You are such a dork.” he gasped out.

Jeremy pouted. “Y-you don’t have to be rude about it.”

Michael smooched him obnoxiously on the cheek. “Of course I don’t _have_ to. I wanted to.” He stuck his tongue out at him.

Jeremy glared at him again. “You suck.”

“Mmm, I could.” Michael agreed. “I did wonder if you were suckable.”

Jeremy huffed. “P-put your money where your m-mouth is.” he challenged.

“How about I put my mouth where your mouth is?” Michael replied, winking.

“O-ok?”

Michael searched Jeremy’s face. “I honestly can’t tell if you actually want me to kiss you or not.”

“S-stop talking.” Jeremy leaned forward a little and Michael took the hint.

It wasn’t a particularly long kiss and it was kinda clumsy, but they broke apart smiling anyways. 

“Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight.” Michael sang.

“It’s like t-two in the afternoon.” Jeremy pointed out.

“Details.” Michael dismissed. 

“You taste like gummy bears.”

“Ooh, I almost forgot about those.” Michael pulled away, removing his hands from Jeremy’s sides to grab the basin of gummy bears and shove a handful into his mouth.

Jeremy made a strangled noise as he watched Michael chew.

“What?”

“We kissed and you’re just eating gummy bears like-” he made a frustrated noise.

“Sorry. Did you want some?”

Jeremy threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

Michael snickered. “I’m just kidding, Jeremy.” He swallowed the gummy bears, and invaded Jeremy’s space again. “Don’t worry, you’re better than gummy bears.” He informed him, catching his lips in another kiss. He pulled away a little. “There’s an idea! I’ve changed my mind. Instead of feeding me gummy bears, you have to kiss me every time I ask, today.”

“I thought the point of the punishment was that I’m not supposed to enjoy it?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.”

“Cuz it sounds like you’re complaining.”

“I’m not.”

“Cuz if you are, I could change it to something else. Like doing gummy bear body shots off of you.”

“... what?”

“Or I’ll mark up that pale ass skin of yours.”

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“Good. Now kiss me.”

Jeremy leaned forward and placed a kiss on Michael’s nose.

“Kiss me.”

Jeremy kissed his cheek.

“Kiss me.”

Jeremy kissed his other cheek.

“Kiss me.”

Jeremy kissed his forehead.

“C’mon, Jeremy, _kiss me_.”

Jeremy gave in and kissed him on the lips.

“Now kiss me with a gummy bear in your mouth and let me see if I can steal it.”

Jeremy shoved him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> If the second half of this is a little weird, it's because I'm sick right now. I think it sounds ok? But my perception might be off.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
